Rich Love
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: Jennifer Jareau is forced to marry Will LaMontagne who rapes her. while reid finds out that he loves Jennifer and that every one around him are in love but him.I would like to thank xoxoMoonyMindxoxo.this story is for my best friend that was raped at a young age and every one else out there thhat has been raped.This is for you guys because you are strong.
1. Charater INFO

Jennifer Jaraeu-Rich Girl{Forced Into Marrige}

Spencer Reid-Works For Jennifer's Parents{Loves Jennifer}

Will LaMontagne Jr.-Marrying Jennifer

Penelope Garcia-Jennifer's Maid

Aaron Hotchner-Rich Man{Marrying Emily}

Emily Prentiss-Rich Girl{Marrying Aaron and Jennifer's Friend}

Ashely Seaver-Works For Emily

Derek Morgan-Works For Emily

Ziva David-Rich Girl{Marrying Anthony DiNozzo}

Anthony DiNozzo-Rich Man{Marrying Ziva David}

Abby -Ziva's Maid Also Her Best Friend

THIS IS JUST THE BEGIANING OF THIS OF ,I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO SPELL ABBY'S LAST NAME AND HAVE A HARD TIE SPELLING AT ALL SO DO NOT BE NOT BE MAD FOR THE SENTICE MISTAKES. 


	2. JJ goes to a dinner

Jennifer Jareau walks into her room,mad at evrey do I have to marry such a fool!Of all the thing a would rather not to do this would be the first!He rapes me for his entertanment! J.J. thought.

"Pen. dress now!I do not want to be late to Will's dinner,not that I want to go but I must" Jennifer said in a whatever tone as Pen. walks in with Jinnfer's corset that is dusky grey with beeds that are silver and . put put her in the dress and put her shoes on ,put her tiera on her head with a smile .Then, Pen. went over to the box that held rings,neckless,and bracless and got a neckles that was gold with a stone that looks like a haert and a braclet that was gold with stones that match the neckles.

"Jennifer why do you not just tell your parents that he raped is know reason to be upset,I will be hear,is that not why I am working for you to help in some way." Pen told her as she walked back to her then put her the braclet and neckles on her.

"My parents will not care they want the money," J.J. said as she got up and went to the car and got in."To the Lamontagne's place sir," she said as she sat back in the car and tried to relax some what felt like ten minites she was there.

"Your here, ,"the diver said that she know as Spencer Reid. She got out of the car and turned back to Reid.

"Sir,I told you when people are not around call me Jennifer,please,and thank , and it,"J.J. said as she handed Reid a ten dollor bill.

"No,Ma'ma I can not take this,"Reid said as he went to hand it back to her.

"Keep it my parents do not pay much and besides I want you to have it," she said as she walked to the door and a door man opened it for her.

"Thanks," she muttered as she walked into the house.

TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO BETTER OR MAYBE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN THIS ANSWER THESE.

WHAT KIND OF DRESSES DO YOU WANT J.J,EMILY,AND ZIVA TO WARE AT SOME POINT?

DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN THIS STORY? 


	3. Oh Diner FIGHT

J.J walks into the dinning room just in time to see went to back away but he saw her first.

"What's going on baby did some one bother you because I will have them kicked out of you for my new wife,"Will said as he kissed you would but that would cost me.J.J. thought

"No,Honey every thing is fine,but how do I look?I hope you like it," Jennifer asked Yeah,I think you like it but why would I care of his asked herself.

"I like it baby here come this way we have people here that would love to see you I got them here just for you knowing that you have not seen them in a while," Will said as he moved his hand telling some one to come his people that come were old family friends,Emily Prentiss,Aaron Hotchner,Ziva david,and Anthony DiNozzo.

"Thanks,Honey may I go and chat with them for a bit?" she asked hopeing to get away from him even for just a bit.

Will's look was telling you he would rather you not go with them but he said,"yes,you may hon.," he told me before walking off.

"When you said he was an ass you were not kidding and when you told me he rapes you I thought you were kidding but you are not at can you get me a drink please baby?" Emily asked Aaron.

"Yes,I will get you something anything you want?" Aaron asked as he kissed Emily.

"No,get anything," Emily said then turned to Anthony,"hey why don't you go with him?" At that the boys were off.

"What are you going to do, you can not do this Jay,Last week you called crying because you missed your period and might be pregnant with his child,"Ziva asked tring to be nice but you could see the anger in her eyes.

"I can not do a damn thing my parents will not belive want the money the LaMontagne's have they will not care," I told them holding back from crying,but I ened up crying.

"Jennifer look at you!You look like a mess go up and clean youself up now!" Will yells before he slaps her across the face and at that every one stops and one was saying the same things oh that poor girl,does her parents not care,some one stop this. Oh and some one did the front door slamed open and Spencer Reid was there in the door way and came walking in as Aaron and Anthony came to the front of the .

"Do not touch her you ass hole you all ready rape her,"Aaron yelled.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it,"Will Yelled back

"This!"Aaron yelled back before he throw a punch and so did Spencer and Anthony.

Reveiw!

What do you think will happen?

Will Spencer safe J.J. in time or will she be hurt by Will some more?

Is J.J. pregnant? 


	4. Pain and Spence love!

"You have no right to hurt her," Spencer said as he slaped him agian went over to Jennifer.

" ,are you all right?"he asked as he reached her hand out to her.

Jennifer was going to say some thing but Will got to the words frist,"She has no right to mine name!"

"I am all right,thanks,"she said as she ran out of the LaMontagne's followed.

"Home,please,"she told him could a person be some mean and corse, that was Will for yeah.

Then drive seems longer then it really is.

" we are here,"Spencer told J.J. holding out his hand to help her out of the car.

"Thank you Spencer Reid," She said in a pleased tone that made his heart skip a beat or she walked she got to her room she pulled every peace of clothing off and replaceing it with a silk night gown,that was got into bed .runs in because of seeing lady Jennifer . comes to Jennifer side of her bed and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What happened Lady Jennifer?Are you all right?" Pen. askes.

Jennifer rolls over to her side and looks at her maid."Yes,I am fine now that Aaron,Anthony,and Spencer saved me from slaped me across the face in front of every one," J.J wimpered.

"Spencer Reid!No way!I all ways now he loves you but what he just did is ever so nice and dark of him," Pen. Yelled.

"This is not a fairy tale Pen.,"J.J. reminds her.

"Ok,yeah,fine,whould you like your friends over latter,and maybe you can talk Emily into bringing Derek with her,since he is my boy friend and all,"Pen. asked.

"Yes, that will be fine,"J.J. said rolling back over to go to sleep. 


	5. Bad News

Pen. came in early in the morning with another dress that was Black with a corset and all of the dress was made of dress is plain but still looks attractive door rings and pen answers it and brings them up for came up to see me with smiles on their faces.

"Ok will umm... I kind of wanted you all her for me to take this pregnancy test,thanks,"Jennifer spoke as she sliped into the bathroom.

"Wow,I feel bad Em... what is she going to do?" Ziva questioned Emily as she held onto Anthony for life.

"Do not know ziva but,she will get though this,right boys,"Emily asked the Boys.

"Oh,yes,your right," The Boys answered.

"Derek,get my tea,"Emily damanded and at that Derek ran off to get her tea.

"Umm...Abby can you get my tea please because it seems I left it in the car,"Ziva asked looking at Abby who mothed yes and was off.

It seems every one was back in time to see Jennifer came from the bathroom that Pen. went to her and looked at the test.

"She is Pregnant,"Pen. told every one as Jennifer ran out of the one oved to follow her because that would not help her at all.

Jennifer ran down the steps and passed saw her and ran after got to her just in time she was about to fall down the rest of the took his arm and cought her.

"Are you all right Jennifer,"He asked holding her.

"Yes,I guess, I found out that I am Pregnant,"she wimpered as sobs were moving her body hard. 


	6. Died to this world

Jennifer could not take it so she ran from Spencer right to the back yard is it a I can not bering Will's child into the world,I must do can't I just go to a doctor oh yeah because that is not me.

So with one last breath in this world she jumped into the water hopeing to held her breath and stugled agenst the water knowing that it would keep her under could not breath and her body was trying to get her air so it took a beath of the water in the pool and that is how she died she drowned by felt helpless in this life and had to get out of it,so she killed thought no one would miss her will she was wrong,her parents missed her,Emily,Aaron,Ziva, ,Abby,Antony,and Spencer,the person that loved her the most missed her.

Thank you to every one!I am going to have at least a couple more rape stories comming for my friend that was raped and for any one else out there that was guys are strong! 


End file.
